


Sleep Monkeys

by treefrogie84



Series: Old Guard Bingo [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Nile is way to tired to give a crap about what bed she falls into at the end of a job, as long as it's A bed.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Old Guard Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186
Collections: The Old Guard Bingo





	Sleep Monkeys

She’s been with the team long enough to know what an actual clusterfuck mission looks like, and this wasn’t one. It just feels like it. Bad intel made everything take longer and then the _fucking_ white supremicists always go after her and Joe the hardest, even as the others are stealing all their data, prisoners, weapons… But no one died, no one really even got hurt beyond scrapes and bruises somehow (Or they’re lying about it and when she finds out that they are? She will make them _pay_.)

Nile is the first one into the secondary safe house, ahead of everyone else somehow, despite all the time she spent backtracking to make sure she’s not followed. For once, she’s not covered in blood, so she strips down to her underwear and bra— the others have seen her in less, smelled a whole lot worse than an unexpected trip into the dumpster— and drops into the first bed she finds.

She comes half-awake when someone else stumbles in, but is back out as soon as her brain categorizes it as familiar-safe, her hand relaxing on the knife under her pillow.

Someone— Andy?— shuffles her closer to the middle of the bed and slips in behind her. Whatever, not the first time they’ve had to double up.

The body in front of her a few hours later when she tries to roll over is unusual, but exhaustion takes her back to sleep before she does more than register Joe’s broad back in front of her.

Nicky bites out a curse eventually, something her sleep addled mind thinks is related to the sun and the lack of curtains.

She’d be proud of herself for understanding him at all, except she suddenly needs to piss like a racehorse.

Andy is still wrapped around her back, soft in the way she is only when asleep. She grumbles when Nile levers herself half-upright, trying to get a look at the minefield ahead of her.

Yeah, she’s firmly in the middle of an Old Guard sandwich— Andy against the wall, then Nile, with Joe and Nicky in front of her and she thinks she sees Booker half under Nicky.

Carefully, she pries Andy’s arm from around her waist and starts wiggling down the bed until she can get free, sliding off the foot of the bed amid grumbles and light curses. Stepping around the bed, she grins at the picture before pulling the curtains closed and heading towards the bathroom.

Starting coffee is the next order of business while she blankly stares at the two person table in the corner of the living room which opens into the kitchen. No wonder they all ended up in the same bed— it’s a one bedroom efficiency apartment. Even the loveseat is barely big enough for someone to relax on, let alone sleep off a mission that went for forty-eight hours too long.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Nile pads back into the semi-dark bedroom, setting back against the bed on the floor. Watching over her family the way they watch for her.


End file.
